Cuando Greg encontró a Rachel
by Herrera
Summary: Basado en unos pocos hechos cruciales del capítulo 13 de esta temporada, vistos desde el punto de vista de Cuddy, de House y de Rachel. Un capítulo para cada uno. Espero que os guste.
1. Chapter 1: Cuddy

Basado en unos pocos hechos cruciales del capítulo 13 de esta temporada, vistos desde el punto de vista de Cuddy, de House y de Rachel. Un capítulo para cada uno. Espero que os guste.

Cuando Greg encontró a Rachel

Cuddy

Había sido un día horrible... hasta que, de pronto, se convirtió en uno de los más felices de mi vida.

Después de seis semanas de ser la mamá de Rachel las 24 horas del día, aquello no era lo que yo esperaba. No sé qué es lo que esperaba, en realidad. Pero sentía que algo faltaba. La niña no daba ninguna lata, era un cielo, pero yo no sentía por ella una adoración como la que creí que experimentaría. Nunca protestaba, apenas lloraba. Se limitaba a mirarme seria con esos ojos grandes, tan azules (¿a quién me recuerdan?), y yo sentía como si me estuviera juzgando. Presentía que ella debía pensar que no soy tan buena madre como debiera, ya que mostraba hacia ella unos sentimientos tan tibios y desapasionados.

En el hospital, todos me felicitaron y se deshicieron en elogios al precioso bebé. House estuvo odioso, dudando de mis razones para estar allí, y reprochándome haber dejado a mi hija al cuidado de las enfermeras. Dijo que sería mejor que devolviera a la niña. ¿Era éste el mismo hombre que me dijo, antes de besarme como si la vida le fuera en ello, que hubiera sido una gran madre? Pero en el despacho de Wilson no pude hacer otra cosa que reconocer ante él mis temores. Quizás no debiera quedarme con Rachel... Ella necesitaba, se merecía, alguien que la quiera apasionada e incondicionalmente. James me daba aliento, diciéndome que no debía pensar eso.

Hermosa depresión post-parto la mía, sin siquiera haber pasado por el doloroso trámite.

Pero de vuelta a casa, por fin, Rachel decidió poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Se enfadó, y con muy buenas razones. Quiso hacerme reaccionar, y lo logró. Por las buenas no habíamos roto el hielo... pues tuvo que ser a las malas. Minutos que me parecieron horas de hacerse notar, y un berrinche con profusión de lágrimas y congestión, bastaron para que todo mi ser se volcara en intentar averiguar qué le pasaba a mi pequeña. La angustia que sentí al no saber qué ocurría sólo se compensó cuando, por fin, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y, de pronto, me sonrió. ¡No pasa nada, mami, los bebés somos así, de pronto agarramos perretas!, pareció decirme. Y no pude menos que, entre lágrimas, sonreír también a aquella mini-sinvergüenza que tanto me había asustado. Estábamos conectadas. De pronto supe que nada nos detendría. Éramos las chicas Cuddy, poderosas e invencibles. Y, además, qué caramba, muuuy guapas.

Esa misma tarde, hicimos otra visita. Decidí que ya era hora, que House me había evitado bastante. Rachel estaba en mi vida para quedarse, y Greg tenía que asumirlo. Tampoco quería perderlo a él, aunque sólo fuera para que siguiera pinchándome. Eran muchos años de amor y odio, de pelea y reconciliación, para que ahora se alejara de mí como lo estaba haciendo.

Creo que le pillé desprevenido, y antes de que se diera cuenta le coloqué a Rachel en sus brazos. Se miraron... y soy testigo, lo puedo jurar, de que allí pasó algo. Rachel sostuvo la mirada como no le he visto hacer a nadie ante House. Y él no pudo dejar de mirarla tampoco. Yo tuve que limitarme a sonreír ante la imagen que ofrecían. Y de pronto, Rachel soltó un eructo húmedo, que le llenó el cuello y parte de la camisa de leche regurgitada. Ni siquiera se enfadó. Soltó un rollo tremendo de por qué toleramos el vómito de un bebé sin que nos ofenda... De pronto, la acción de Rachel le inspiró una idea reveladora para el diagnóstico del caso que se traían entre manos, me devolvió la niña y salío rápido a resolverlo. Rachel no le quitaba los ojos de encima, desde que los puso sobre él ya no los pudo apartar. ¡Ocho semanas de edad y ya se ha enamorado de él! ¡También en eso es como su madre!

Las invencibles chicas Cuddy tenemos, al parecer, una sola debilidad. Tiene nombre y apellido... y un título de doctor en medicina.


	2. Chapter 2: House

Basado en unos pocos hechos cruciales del capítulo 13 de esta temporada, vistos desde el punto de vista de Cuddy, de House y de Rachel. Un capítulo para cada uno. Espero que os guste.

Cuando Greg encontró a Rachel

Capítulo 2: **House**

Había sido un día horrible, y de pronto acabó siendo uno de los más sorprendentes de mi vida.

No era capaz de determinar qué demonios le pasaba a la paciente. Con cada tratamiento no hacía sino empeorar, y cada prueba la ponía al borde de la muerte. El tener que resolver las cosas con Cameron en lugar de Cuddy, tampoco me ayudaba nada. Y además, por mucho que vistiera traje con falda estrecha, sus caderas no eran ni con mucho las de Lisa. La chica es linda, pero no es Cuddy. La Cuddy que yo conocía, quizás ya no volviera nunca. Ahora tenía otra cosa en que pensar. Desde el día de Navidad, cuando la dejé mirando a la pequeña en la cuna del hospital, supe que yo ya no era importante en su vida. Su prioridad ahora apenas medía medio metro y pesaba unos cinco kilos. Yo había evitado con todas mis fuerzas tener nada que ver con ello. Pero no pude evitar portarme como un idiota ese día, tras saber las dudas que Cuddy le había expresado a Wilson. Y ni sé por qué lo hice, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que pocas mujeres habrá en el mundo más aptas que Cuddy para ser una buena madre. Se lo dije en un momento de debilidad, tiempo atrás, pero ahora, sin embargo, le aconsejé que devolviera la niña... No sé qué impulso me lleva a herir a los que más quiero...

Y después, por la tarde, Cuddy entró con el microbio en brazos en mi despacho, se sentó junto a mí y me la puso en brazos. Tuve que mirarla... Y ya no pude apartar mis ojos de ella. Esa miniatura me atrapó, no sólo los ojos sino la mente y hasta el alma, si es que tengo de eso...

Y ella lo sabe, su mirada, con un resabio burlón, me lo dice. Sabe que con dos aleteos de pestañas, igual que lo hace su madre, me tendrá comiendo en su mano, por mucho que me resista, que maldiga o que me defienda como gato panza arriba. Este pequeño ejemplo de persona humana (no puede haber, estoy seguro, más personalidad en tan poco tamaño) sabe positivamente que soy terreno conquistado, y su mirada me sigue para que lo recuerde. Hasta de espaldas siento que me tiene sus ojos puestos en mí mientras me alejo de ella. Nunca podré estar demasiado lejos a partir de ahora, eso es seguro.

También me di cuenta de la sonrisa bobalicona de Cuddy al mirarme con su retoño en brazos. Por mucho que me resistiera a admitirlo, Cuddy era ahora una madre, y sonreía como una madre... y, Dios, era la madre más condenadamente sexy que nadie haya visto jamás...

¿Estás loco Gregory House? ¿Pensando en hacértelo con una... madre? ¿En qué te convierte eso, idiota descerebrado, en un... padre?

¿Y por qué no? Esa pequeña es algo por descubrir, por modelar... tiene una mirada que te dice que está ahí, que tiene cerebro y lo va a usar, que su plan es pisar fuerte en esta vida... ¿Resulta que ahora quieres ser parte de eso, Gregory House?

¿Y si la respuesta es que sí...?


	3. Chapter 3: Rachel

Basado en unos pocos hechos cruciales del capítulo 13 de esta temporada, vistos desde el punto de vista de Cuddy, de House y de Rachel. Un capítulo para cada uno.

Y éste es el tercero y úlimo de los capítulos de eta historia. Gracias por los amables comentarios.

_**Cuando Greg encontró a Rachel**_

Capítulo 3: **Rachel**

Había sido un día bastante raro, pero acabó siendo el más feliz de vida.

Cuando era más pequeña no me enteraba de nada, pero ahora ya tengo dos meses, ya soy persona. ¿Creen que porque no sé hablar no tengo sentimientos? Pues sí, yo pienso, y siento, y me doy cuenta de las cosas.

Me daba cuenta de que algo le pasaba a mi mami. Tiene los ojos más bonitos del mundo, pero siempre me miraban como tristes... Yo creía que siendo muy buena, muy, muy buena, se pondría contenta y sonreiría más, pero la cosa no daba resultado.

Tampoco es que yo tuviera motivos para portarme mal. Ella nunca dejaba pasar la hora de mi biberón, y me lo hacía muy rico, calentito sin quemar. Mi hora de baño era sagrada, y me encantaba el agua, el jabón y la colonia con olor tan delicioso que ella me ponía. Pero nada me gustaba tanto como olerla a ella cuando me tenía en brazos, dormirme así era el mayor placer de mi vida. Si tan sólo ella estuviera más feliz...

Ya me daba cuenta de que yo no tenía un papi. Que no os lo creéis... pues como queráis, pero yo me daba cuenta. Será instinto, o será que soy extraordinariamente inteligente... pero sabía que mamá y yo estábamos solas. El tío James era el único hombre que venía a nuestra casa, y cada vez me traía un peluche más enorme que el anterior... pero yo sabía que él no era "nuestro".

Ese día, mamá y el tío hablaron muy seriamente sobre algo relacionado conmigo. Lo que escuché me dio mucho miedo. Mi madre creía que no era buena para mí... ¿De verdad puede pensar eso? ¿Y qué podía hacer yo para que entrara en razón? Estuve pensando, y pensando... pero bueno, tengo que reconocer que mi cerebro no está tan desarrollado aún como para dar con grandes soluciones... así que me enrabieté porque no se me ocurría nada... y lloré y lloré... no quería perder a mi mami por un tonto malentendido... Yo sabía que me quiere, y que yo la quiero a ella. Entonces, Lisa Cuddy ¿qué problema hay? Lloré y lloré... y entonces mamá se preocupó de verdad. Me estrujó y me gritó, lo que me dejó muy sorprendida. Ya era hora de que me enseñara su temperamento... Aquello me hizo sonreír. Y de pronto, a ella se le fueron todos los males. No sé qué creía que me pasaba, que me iba a morir o algo así... de verdad que a veces me parece mentira que sea doctora... Los críos berreamos, está en nuestra naturaleza. No podemos pedir las cosas, nuestra expresión oral es bastante limitada... por no decir que inexistente, con sólo ocho semanas de edad... y por ello, caray, una perreta es un desahogo que se nos debe permitir de tarde en tarde. Cuando la vi sonreír pensé que su cara era lo más bonito que había visto en tooooooooda mi vida.

Pero no habían acabado aún las emociones de ese día. Otra vez volvimos al hospital, y mami me llevó a un lugar donde un hombre estaba sentado en una silla muy grande. Tanto que mamá también se sentó en ella y de pronto me puso en los brazos de él. Nos quedamos mirando. ¿Dónde había estado éste hasta ahora? Tenía unos ojos de risa mientras me miraba, aunque pareciera muy serio. Pero yo supe al instante que le gustaba, como él a mí. Sus ojos me lo estaban explicando. Le puse a prueba y lancé un eructo asqueroso, lleno de la leche que se me había quedado atravesaa y aún rondaba por ahí que le manchó el cuello y la camisa. Y... ni siquiera le olió mal, ¡Ja! ¿A quiénes les pasa eso? ¡A los padres! Eso es como cuando mami me cambia el pañal de la caca asquerosa y dice "Ummm, hoy es "Pâté de canard"....

Resulta que yo creía que no tenía padre y sí lo tengo, aunque me parece que él todavía no se ha enterado. Me gusta escucharle, tiene una voz grave que me suena bien. No entiendo todas sus palabras, me parece que es poco convencional... Sé que nunca me va a decir con voz de flauta: ¡Qué bebé más lindo, cuchi, cuchi...! mientras me pellizca los mofletes, lo cual es un alivio. Por mucho que se empeñe la gente corriente, eso no nos hace gracia a los bebés, es sólo que no podemos salir huyendo ni quejarnos de otra manera que llorando... Yo prefiero a mi papá de ojos traviesos con su vozarrón diciendo cosas interesantes. Y también me di cuenta por la sonrisa bobalicona de la Doctora Lissa Cuddy, y de que a ella este hombre le hace tanto o más tilín que a mí... ¡Las chicas Cuddy tenemos la misma debilidad!

En fin, creo que se llama Greg, en realidad su nombre completo es Doctor Gregory House.


End file.
